dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
3000 Light Years
|image = years2.jpg|band = Mica Javier|baile = Buscando un llamado Hogar|largo = 3:52}} " " es una canción de Mica Javier.Fue usada en el solo de Maddie en el episodio "Maddie Has a Secret" llamado "Buscando un lugar llamado Hogar". Letra Seems like I'm so far Burning cold like a star I gotta find my sanity I hit rock bottom Thanks to gravity Will it ever get better? Am I stuck here forever? Living under thunderstorms Searching for a place called home I've gotta go and I cannot wait — ay I'm looking for a place called home Don't know how but I'll find a way — ay I'm looking for a place that's Three thousand light years away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday That we were blowing up stars together This world just ain't the same I miss the cosmic weather I'll find a way Three thousand light years away Change I'm ready for my destination (yeah) In another generation (oh-oh) In that life I'm not afraid to fly And white diamonds sparkle up the sky I gotta keep going No matter if the doors are closing When I get there I'm-a sing a song That'll sound like angels in the dawn I gotta go and I cannot wait — ay I'm looking for a place called home Don't know how but I'll find a way — ay-ay I'm looking for a place that's Three thousand light years away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday That we were blowing up stars together This world just ain't the same I miss the cosmic weather I'll find a way Three thousand light years away I've gotta get home now I've gotta get home now I've gotta get home now I've gotta get home I'm running out of time down here Does anybody hear my cry? My energy is sending distress calls Are we really all? Gotta get three thousand light years away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday That we were blowing up stars together This world just ain't the same I miss the cosmic weather I'll find a way Three thousand light years away Three thousand light years away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday That we were blowing up stars together This world just ain't the same I miss the cosmic weather I'll find a way Three thousand light years away Seems like I'm so far Burning cold like a star I gotta find my sanity I hit rock bottom thanks to gravity Letra Parece que estoy tan lejos Ardiendo en frío como una estrella Tengo que encontrar mi gravedad Gracias por la Gravedad Será capaz de mejorar? Estaré atrapada aquí para siempre? Viviendo bajo tormentas electricas Buscando un lugar llamado Hogar Tengo que ir y no puedo esperar - ay Estoy buscando un lugar llamado Hogar No se como, pero voy a encontrar una manera- ay Estoy buscando un lugar que es tres mil años de luz de distancia Se siente como si fuera para siempre Parece que fue ayer Que estábamos volando entre las estrellas juntos Este mundo no es el mismo Echo de menos al clima cósmico Voy a encontrar una manera Tres mil años de luz de distancia Estoy lista para mi destino En otra generación En esa vida no tengo miedo de volar Y los diamantes brillaban en el cielo Tengo que seguir adelante No importa si las puertas están cerradas Cuando llegue allí,cantaré una canción Sonará como los ángeles al amanecer Tengo que ir y no puedo esperar - ay Estoy buscando un lugar llamado Hogar No se como, pero voy a encontrar una manera- ay Estoy buscando un lugar que es tres mil años de luz de distancia Se siente como si fuera para siempre Parece que fue ayer Que estábamos volando entre las estrellas juntos Este mundo no es el mismo Echo de menos al clima cósmico Voy a encontrar una manera Tres mil años de luz de distancia Tengo que llegar a Casa (x4) Me estoy quedando sin tiempo aquí abajo ¿Alquien puede oír mi clamor? Mi energía está enviando llamadas ¿Somos realmente todo? Se siente como si fuera para siempre Parece que fue ayer Que estábamos volando entre las estrellas juntos Este mundo no es el mismo Echo de menos al clima cósmico Voy a encontrar una manera Tres mil años de luz de distancia(x2) Parece que estoy tan lejos Ardiendo en frío como una estrella Tengo que encontrar mi cordura Gracias a la Gravedad Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Solos de Maddie Categoría:Lírico Categoría:Contemporáneos Categoría:Traducido al español